


Under the Stars

by hayspecks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayspecks/pseuds/hayspecks
Summary: In which Finn stargazes and Poe returns from a mission and joins him.





	

Poe was gone a week.

And two.

And one more.

And Finn missed him like one would miss a limb. Sometimes the longing hit him all at once, after a long fulfilling day, lying in his bed, unable to sleep but most days he was too occupied to feel the absence too keenly.

Some nights, like right now, when things get too much for Finn and he wanted to be by himself for a bit, he went out to the forest edge to a spot that he had come to frequent and look at the stars when the night was cloudless. The two moons of D'Qar shone brightly in the night and Finn felt strangely comforted.

He had not known such peace and contentment as he did these past months with the Resistance. Straight after waking up he was tied to his hospital bed. Not literally, of course, the Resistance wasn’t the First Order for which he was really glad otherwise he'd be dead somewhere in a ditch already. But the point being, the recovery process was long and arduous and sometimes he felt lost. What was his purpose? What he was supposed to do? What was left for him here and more importantly how long he was allowed to stay there?

As he slowly figured things out, carved a new path for himself, Poe was there as a support, a friend. To be honest, Poe centered Finn and his patience with Finn's shortcomings, especially when he was learning to walk again, seemed endless like a wide deep ocean.

Finn was inexplicably drawn to the man to his charms and his good humor, and his patience and his good looks. In the First Oder sex was nothing more than a tool, something impersonal, but here— _here_ he could fantasize about something more. He wanted something more with Poe.

To be quite honest, he was content for the time being with just fantasizing for that he knew little about relationship, he had rather little experience himself and reality might not live up to the dream. But oh boy, dream he did.

He lay down on the grass for the night was warm and Finn had a long day and he let his mind drift. He had a lesson in the use of the Force with Leia, and he had also trained with Rey today. They had come such a long way from where he was at the start, barely able to hit the targets because he did not relax his mind deeply enough to connect with the Force.

The Force. Such a foreign and feared concept it once had been in the First Order. Stuff of the legends, something unexplainable, something that Kylo Ren had and was able to frighten the troopers with because he'd be able do things with his minds no one even dreamed of and that was frightening more than anything.

Now Finn was one of them - a Jedi. Well, not fully, in a making to be one. The _new_ Jedi.  It felt amazing to be honest. He was one with the Force and he really felt like he could do wondrous things, the hum of other living souls was there in the background if he concentrated enough. He let that feeling of being one with Force to surround him as he gazed at the stars, trying to spot some of the constellations Poe had tried to teach him some months ago.

Lost in his thoughts and in process of finding a shape of particularly tricky constellation, Finn felt a shift in the Force. Someone was approaching his spot. Finn's heartbeat picked up. Surely it couldn't be – ~~~~

Finn twisted around to look at the intruder and he spotted Poe just close enough to spot him through the gap in trees.

Finn was up in seconds. "Oh, Poe, you are back."

He ran straight in his arms like that first time they met and it was just as amazing. Poe let out a surprised ooof sound when Finn collided with him and almost seemed to want to cut off his air supply. Finn realized his mistake and eased up a little, his face mashed in the crook of Poe's neck. "I missed you so much," he mumbled against his skin.

"You too, buddy. You too." Poe held him in his arms just as tightly and Finn really did not want to let go. These weeks had been so long without him and to be honest he had worried quite a bit about Poe and whenever or not he was going to be back. This was a war and it was a legitimate concern because you can never know when these cover ops would go wrong. With some reluctance he let go of Poe and put some distance between them just to let the man breathe.

"I see you - um, come here to gaze at the stars. It's one of my favorite spots." Poe sat down and Finn beside him, keeping a slight distance between them still, though he could not help but be drawn in Poe's orbit.

Fin turned his gaze to the sky otherwise he'd get lost looking at Poe, cataloging all the details of his face in the moonlight and that would probably turn out to be a bad thing for Finn was certain Poe did not feel the same way. And Finn really did not wish to make it awkward no matter how his heart constricted, how he missed touching him already. He went weeks without any touch from him (or anyone, really) and he'd survive many more. Or so he told himself. "Yes, I sometimes really need to be by myself and just think. Enjoy a starry night."

"Oh, am I intruding then? I should have probably asked you before barging in like this." Poe made a move as if he was about to get up but Finn grabbed him by the sleeve of his arm to stall him.

"Are you joking? No! Uh, no... I don't mind. I missed you and I'm so happy to see you. Tell me, how was the mission?" Finn gave Poe a tentative smile and Poe smiled back.

"It's confidential, you know. What I can tell you though is that it went off without a hitch, well, without a mayor hitch and so here I am. As fun as it was, it's good to be back, if even for a bit."

"You got another mission lined up?" Finn had not heard any such talk. He tried to not show his disappointment though.

"Nah. But knowing with the way things are going. I wouldn't be surprised that there is going to be one in the coming days." Poe shrugged.

Finn had nothing to say to that. He let the silence stretch between them. He glanced at Poe and saw that he looked exhausted, despite being out of his flight suit and having had a shower and a change of clothes.

Poe was not ready for the conversation to stop though. He angled his body so that he was facing Finn. "So tell me more about how were your weeks while I was away? I want to know all how your training is going."

"That'd take the whole night." Finn chuckled.

"That's okay. I've got time." Poe smiled at him in encouraging manner and looking for all worlds like he was getting comfortable for the long haul. 

Finn did not relent that easily though. "But aren't you tired? I already feel guilty for keeping you up."

"You really shouldn't. I really want to spend time with you."

As much as he’d love to believe that it had come from heart, he also remembered those long days Poe had avoided him, going as far as turning another way when spotting him. It had been one time though, so he had not let it get to his head too much and yet Finn blurted out, "You did try very hard to avoid me right before you left."

Finn saw Poe wince and turn away. Fin traced his outline while he waited an answer. And an answer he really wanted to get. If need be he'd prod him until he spilled why he was - no, had been? - ignoring him even if the truth was most probably just going to hurt.

"I was just—" There Poe trailed off, seemingly unwilling to share his thoughts. “I had figured that you'd rather spend time with your girlfriend Rey."

That was so out of left field, Finn was speechless for almost a minute. "I—we. What? What are you on about? I'm not with Rey or anyone just to clarify. She's like a sister to me," Finn added just in case that had not been clear enough. Irritation threatened to overwhelm him but he cut it off.

"Uh. I didn't realize. I should have asked."

"Damn right you should have asked." Now that the misunderstanding was cleared, Finn felt lighter, like he could float away any second now. He had not really realized that this uncertainty had been bothering him so much.

"Oh kriff, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't realize we came off that way." Finn shrugged.

"No, it's not okay for me to assume things and then just y'know go and ignore you because I had the wrong ideas in my head and I really did not want to intrude. I want you to know that I won't repeat the same mistake again." Poe sounded really earnest.

Finn nodded. His eyes trailed down to Poe's lips and then back up at his eyes that were illuminated in the light now that he turned just a bit and Finn was mesmerized.

"I see. It's all forgiven. As I said Rey is not the one I got in mind."

"Oh? You got someone in mind?” Finn nodded. “Who is that lucky person? Don't have to tell me if you’d rather not."

Poe was so close and Finn, despite feeling like he was going to faint any minute, hands clammy, felt brave enough to tell him and just have it done and over with. He really felt like going for it. Even if things were going to be weird for a while, he was sure they were going to get past that. And besides Poe leaned both ways so maybe he had a teeny bit of a chance.

"It's a certain - um, pilot?" Finn was going to elaborate but Poe cut him off.

"Who? Kare?"

"What? No."

"Jessica?"

"She's more into Rey than anyone else, so no."

"Snap?"

"No."

"Iolo?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Now you're just being ridiculous—"

"Hey, I have the good authority to tell you that Iolo is considered handsome by standards by some of --"

"Poe! It's you! The one I want is you, Poe." Finn willed his hands to stop trembling but he didn't succeed. He just hoped that Poe will not just crush his heart very painfully.

He didn't think he'd recover if Poe –

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Poe taking his hands in his and muttering a heartfelt, “Thank the stars."

Finn was frozen.

Poe leaned in slowly. "Can I kiss you?"

Finn nodded. He was in a daze.

Poe softly pressed his lips against Finn's. It was warm and chaste at first but when the shock had faded, Finn pressed back, insistent. He swiped Poe's upper lip with the tip of his tongue and Poe's lips parted under his.

Finn felt like he was not going to get enough of Poe like he could go on and on and on kissing him. Their tongues met and Finn suppressed a moan as a lovely shudder went down his body.

He pressed more, trying to deepen the kiss even more and suddenly he felt like he was falling. They ended up on grass with Poe under flustered Finn who broke the kiss as Poe could not stop laughing.

Deciding to just wait it out, Finn lied on top of Poe, chin in his chest, looking up at him with adoring eyes.

"Sorry." Poe apologized when he had caught his breath. "I'm just so happy. I've dreamt about this happening and this is way more amazing."  
  
"Hmm." Finn hummed in agreement. He was content to just lie there with Poe for a time. He had realized just now how tired he was now that he did not have to keep himself together as much. His eyes were drooping closed. "I agree."

He felt a feathery light touch on his cheek and he lifted his eyes to meet Poe's. "I'm really sorry for being such an idiot and assuming things and acting based on those assumptions."

"As I said it's fine, Poe. I'm glad that we cleared the air. Really glad." Finn covered Poe's hand with his. "I really really like you and hope that's we'd have a go at this relationship thing."

"That's exactly what I'd love." Poe said followed by a big yawn that he tried his best to stifle. "I came looking for you straight from the mission briefing. I don't I have slept much in the last days."

"Then we should head back and sleep. I'm barely keeping my eyes open too."

"I don't feel like going anywhere. You still haven't told me about your training."

"We got sidetracked."

"That we did." Poe grinned at him and Finn felt like kissing him.

And he realized that he could do that whenever he wished and so he leaned in for another kiss. They lied there outside kissing for a while longer just basking in a quiet happy moment together before the reality they lived in would put many responsibilities on their shoulders the moons and the stars as their only witness.

They were going to be fine.


End file.
